Souvenir
by girlface
Summary: After returning home from Europe, Lorelai learns that Luke has gone and got himself engaged. With three weeks to go before his wedding, will she realize her love for him or watch him marry another woman?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them:D

Author's note...IMPORTANT: I reposted this as part 1 when I had first uploaded it it was as 5 very short chapters. Just to let everyone know the flashback will end in part 3. Beta'd by the fabulous Potterworm...Thanks!!

There was a knock at the door. Jess, who was closest, got up and opened it with a bored yet drunk expression on his face. He was pulled into the hallway, the door closing partially behind him. Before he had any time to react, he saw the pleading look peaking up from beneath the hat. "I just need an hour, please," was the plea.

"You're lucky; the rest of the yahoos took their drunken asses home about 15 minutes ago. Good luck," Jess said, smirking at the outfit.

"No smart ass remarks," came the quiet reply.

"Nope." With that, Jess walked past and headed down the stairs.

Luke, who had been sitting in his leather chair, beer in hand, sighed and wondered what he had gotten himself into. Wondering what was taking so long, he placed his beer on the table and was about to get up. Hearing the apartment door close and a few seconds later the bell in the diner jingle, he questioned who was at the door.

"Shh," he heard. He couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't heard that voice in what felt like years. "Jess will be back in an hour."

Before he had time to think, he looked up and saw someone in front of him. Starting from the dress shoes, he worked his gaze up, seeing the dark dress pants, the tuxedo jacket, and the top hat. The person's head was down, so he couldn't see into their eyes. He didn't need to see into them tonight though, because he knew, and boy, was he in trouble.

**Flashback – 3 weeks ago**

"Honey, I'm home," Lorelai yelled, entering the diner and dropping her backpack near the door.

"Hey," Luke said coming out of the kitchen. "How was Europe?" he asked, taking an amused glance at her fallen luggage.

"Oh, you know, it was great until we hit Paris and started buying everything in sight."

"Um, wasn't Paris your first stop?"

"Yeah, the whole backpacking thing is overrated. I should have known I couldn't live out of a bag that small," she laughed, rubbing her shoulders.

Luke laughed and placed his arms around her, hugging her close. "Yeah, you should have known better," he said, looking humorously at the largest backpack known to man. "Come on, sit, have a coffee and tell me about it."

After about an hour, Lorelai had relived almost all of her journey with her daughter to Luke. It had been a great trip with lots of memories she would treasure. It had also given her a lot of time to think, and she had come to some serious realizations during her time away. She was about to fill Luke in when Rory walked in the diner, followed by half the town.

"Hey Luke," Rory said jovially, hugging her favourite coffee supplier and then sitting down beside her mother. "So, uh, Mom, I may have mentioned to Lane about souvenirs, and then I was surrounded everyone wants to know about the trip and claim their little piece of the adventure."

"Oh, that's fine Hun, except all of the souvenirs are at the house. They were in that bag you took home. This stuff here is all my clothes. I tell you what," Lorelai said facing the townies, "why don't we show some pictures and give out souvenirs after the town meeting tomorrow. Anyone who wants to stick around to see them can, and everyone else can just take off." Thinking this was a great idea, Lorelai was happy, knowing that if it wasn't handled properly, she and Rory would be showing pictures one-on-one to all of the townies for the rest of their summer.

"That sounds like a great idea, Lorelai," Miss Patty cut in.

"No, it won't work," Kirk said. "You have that class an hour after the town meeting and this meeting will definitely run late with all of the plans for Luke and Nicole's wedding at the end of the month." Kirk, who had not realized what he had done, looked proud to have solved the issue, but was slowly starting to see the looks of shock and fear on the townies' faces.

Luke looked up at Lorelai, a look of terror on his face at what had been done. Before anyone could say anything, the townies all tore out of the diner, but they were clearly staying close enough for the fireworks they were expecting to happen. It was clear to everyone but Luke, how much Lorelai hated Nicole.

"Well, uh, congratulations, Luke," Rory said, looking slightly crestfallen. "Um, I have to go back to the house and get Lane's gift. I'll, uh, see you later?" Quickly, Rory escaped the diner and walked towards Lane's house.

After a few minutes, Lorelai looked up to see Luke slowly sitting himself down at the empty seat at her table. "So I take it the cruise went well," she said slowly, plastering on a clearly fake smile.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you. I just really wanted to hear about your trip first."

"Well, you heard about mine, so why don't you tell me about yours," she said with a slight edge to her tone.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck and started to fill her in on the trip. It had been a nice change of pace for him to be out of Stars Hollow, and after a romantic day and a drunken evening, he had proposed to Nicole. They had decided on a quick wedding, knowing that the fall season would be hectic for both of them and deciding that the cruise they had shared could be their honeymoon.

"You do realize the honeymoon comes after the wedding right?" Lorelai was making her disdain for the news clear now. "So where are you going to live; are you going to move to New York, close the diner? What about kids, I can't really see Nicole as a mother, but who knows right? Maybe she would chill out, not be such a cold-hearted bitch with kids, maybe mellow out some. She must be really good in bed to make you think this is a good idea."

"Lorelai, that's enough. I know we had a similar talk about you and Max, but this is totally different, I didn't attack him as a person. I wish you would just be happy for me."

Looking at the expression on his face, she knew she had gone too far. "I'm so sorry, Luke. You're right. I have no right or reason to say such horrible things. I know that Nicole and I don't get a long, but I will do everything in my power to make amends with her." Lorelai stood then in front of Luke. When he stood, she threw her arms around him and held him tight. Whispering in his ear, she said, "You know I care about you Luke; you're my best friend, and if she makes you happy then I'm happy for you both."

At that moment, a none too happy Nicole walked into the diner. "What's going on here, Luke?"

Jumping apart, Luke walked over to Nicole and kissed her softly on the cheek. Before he could say anything, Lorelai answered for him.

"Um, hey, Nicole. I just got back from Europe, and Luke and I were catching up when he told me you two were getting married. I was just saying congratulations, which I would like to extend to you." Taking a deep breath and steadying herself, not believing she was about to do this, Lorelai walked over to her and hugged her. "Congratulations Nicole, Luke is one in a million, and you're lucky to have found each other."

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Luke's gaze and smiled at him. Nicole pulled back trying to cover her dislike with a poorly executed smile.

"Thanks, Lorelai. Well, I guess we'll see you later; Luke and I have wedding plans to discuss."

"Okay, well um, congratulations again," Lorelai said as she started to try to pick up her backpack.

"Lorelai, leave it here; I'll bring it over for you later." With that, Luke picked up the heavy bag and threw it over by the counter. With a quick wave, Luke and Nicole went up to the apartment.

With her head hanging low, Lorelai sighed and walked out of the diner and headed home.

It was a few hours later, and Rory and Lorelai had been sitting watching movies. Lorelai could tell the theme from the night was wallowing based on the movies Rory had picked. Neither wanted to discuss it, but they were both wallowing over the news of Luke's impending marriage, though neither would admit it.

Startled from her thoughts at the sound of the doorbell, Lorelai looked down at Rory who was curled up asleep in a ball on the couch. Getting up quietly, she trudged over to the door and was shocked by what she saw.

"Nicole," she stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

"I told Luke I would bring you your bag so he could head off to bed," she said, nodding down at the luggage she had brought over from the diner.

"Oh, thanks."

Before she could say anything further, Nicole was interrupting her.

"Don't thank me, and don't patronize me. I'm not stupid Lorelai, and you will not have him. I'm so sick of watching you fawn over my fiancé. Did you hear that Lorelai, MY fiancé?" she said emphasizing the word my. "I am so sick of you always being there every time I turn around. Luke and I are getting married, and you won't stand in my way of that, and you better watch the hell out if you try. Stay away from him, Lorelai; I mean it." With that she walked off, leaving a stunned Lorelai in her wake.

Lorelai was fuming. Who did she think she was? Screaming inside her head, Lorelai heaved the bag over the threshold into the house and quietly closed the door. Walking over to Rory, she draped a blanket over her and quietly went up to her room. Tomorrow she was going to have to talk to Luke.

Lorelai avoided Luke all the following day, but knew that she would be seeing him that night at the town meeting. What was she supposed to do? Should she tell Luke all the things that Nicole had said the previous night or try to ride it out? She could see why Nicole would be mad, Lorelai and Luke had a solid friendship, and she could see the jealousies that could come from that. On the other hand, Nicole was the one entering into the relationship. Luke and she had been friends for almost ten years now, and Nicole would have to realize that fact. Staring into her closet, Lorelai put on her new dress from Paris and grabbed her bags and headed down to meet Rory at Miss Patty's studio.

Kirk had been right; it had been a riveting meeting when the subject of Luke and Nicole's wedding was discussed. Taylor had a fit when he found out they wanted to have a small after-party in the town square. Apparently, Nicole wanted to get married in New York, where most of her family and friends were, but they would have a party in Stars Hollow a few days later for Stars Hollow to celebrate their big day. After much shouting from the town, Taylor granted the wish and called the meeting to a close, mentioning how Lorelai was planning on sharing her trip to those who wanted to stay, until Miss Patty's next class began.

Lorelai and Rory took to the stage and waited as Kirk set up the slide projector. Most of the town was staying, but she did see a familiar figure being dragged out the back door. Sighing, she watched as Nicole dragged Luke out the door and smiled to him softly as he glanced over his shoulder at her. When the projector came on, Lorelai and Rory began their excited talk about their trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Not mine :D

Thanks to potterworm for beta-ing. I reposted chapters 1-5 as one called pt 1. This is pt 2 of a 3 pt series. Please review and give me ideas of what you would like to see:D

It had been a little over a week since Lorelai saw Luke last, if it wasn't for some emergency her mother was pestering her about, it was something on Luke's end. He never seemed to be home, but always being dragged around by Nicole having to make final decisions for the wedding or have his fittings for his tux. But it wasn't Luke she was hearing these things from; it was the town or usually Caesar.

Lorelai was currently sitting at home, eyes fastened on the TV, but her mind in another place. She didn't know how things at gotten to this point and was still trying to figure out if she should talk to Luke about her concerns, but whenever she saw him, he seemed happy. She was startled out of her thoughts when there was a sharp knock on the door. Getting up she went over, straightening her Joan Jett tube top she had bought in London, and answered.

"Hey," Luke said quietly. "Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, um, mind the mess," Lorelai said with a soft laugh.

Luke rolled his eyes playfully at her and walked past her, sitting on the edge of the sofa. Sitting beside him, Lorelai looked into his eyes inquisitively.

"So, I came here to bring you this. I, uh, wanted to do it in person" he said, handing her the envelope.

Knowing what it was, Lorelai took a deep breath and opened it. Pulling it out slowly, she looked at the card and stared at the image on it quietly.

"You both look so happy," she said, fingering the picture lightly. There in front of her was a picture of Luke, down on one knee with Nicole's hand in his. She was looking down at him while he gazed up at her, both smiling. The bow of the cruise ship was in the background, as was the moon reflecting in the ocean. "You're really lucky to have a picture of this, Luke," she murmured quietly.

He looked down at the picture and back at her. "Um, someone walking by saw us and stopped and took the picture, giving Nicole her email address. When we got back, Nicole emailed her, and she sent us the picture." She could tell the feeling she had was clearly spelled out across her face, shifting she tried to put on a smile, and felt him take her hand.

"God, I shouldn't tell you this; you're so going to mock me. I wasn't proposing to her. We had been drinking, and we were walking. She was a bit in front of me and didn't notice, but I tripped. I guess she heard me and turned around, and she cried out, and I could tell what it looked like to her," he laughed self deprecatingly then, and continued. "I was already down there, and we'd had a good time, so I figured why not, right, and I proposed. Not too romantic now, huh?"

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. If it were anyone else, she would mock the hell out of them. Hell, she would mock the hell out of Luke for almost anything but this one hurt. All of a sudden she heard a chuckle and realized it came from her. Looking up, she saw Luke smile at this. He didn't realize that she was laughing to keep from crying, and she could see he was glad he shared that fact with her. Shaking her head, she opened the card and saw:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of:_

_Lucas William Danes_

_And_

_Nicole Anne Leahey_

_Sunday, August 18, 2002_

_Central Park Gazebo, New York_

"I know it's a pretty last minute invitation, but I would really like it if you were there. You could bring Rory or you could both bring someone. I know it's in New York, but I would really like you both to be there. You know, Lorelai, I never told you, but I always considered you and Rory to be my family."

Lorelai was openly crying now. She felt Luke take her in his arms, and she started to cry harder. "I'm scared," she whispered out.

"Of what?" he said, holding her tighter.

"Of losing you," she whispered back.

"Oh, Lorelai, you'll never lose me," he said, pulling back and looking at her.

"She hates it here Luke; she hates all of us. You'll move, and then you'll get sick of travelling back and forth, and you'll close the diner and, and-" she sputtered out, crying harder.

"No," he said loudly. "She doesn't control me, Lorelai. She isn't going to take away the things I care most about. This town, as crazy as it is, is my family." Quieting down, he continued, "When my dad died, I got so much support here. People helped me get back on my feet, gave me money to survive on until I sold the family house, cooked for me, and finally supported me in opening the diner."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she continued quietly, "Do you guys talk like this, like we do?"

He wanted to pretend like he didn't understand, but what he and Lorelai shared was unlike any other. "No," he said simply.

"You know, when I was in Europe, I thought about you, about us, a lot. I don't know, I think I believed that maybe something was there, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe we just have this relationship that is just too perfect to taint with anything else. Does that make sense?" she questioned, burrowing herself tighter into him.

"I always thought it would be you," he whispered, placing his cheek on her head.

She looked up at him, a tear rolling down her cheek, and touched her hand to his face. Slowly inching towards his face, she was surprised when he jumped off the couch and headed towards the door.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I, uh, I better go," he said, before quickly running out the door.

Lorelai sat, staring at the door, all too aware that she wasn't the only one crying after their emotional heart-to-heart.

Things had returned to normal after the almost-kiss. Lorelai had returned to the diner the next day. Though there had been some awkward looks, they both chose to avoid the subject and continue on with their lives. The wedding was only two weeks away now, and Lorelai truly did want Luke to be happy; she just wished he hadn't found happiness with Nicole.

Sitting at the diner Tuesday morning, she was privy to some new Stars Hollow gossip. According to Patty and Babette, Luke and Nicole were going to have their bachelor and bachelorette parties that Friday. Apparently, Nicole had a big case she needed to be in New York for right up until the wedding, so this way they wouldn't have to miss out.

"The whole cockamamie thing don't make no sense," Babette hissed loudly at Lorelai. "Considering their vacation as a honeymoon and getting married weeks later, not even that, but having your bachelor party a week ahead of time."

"Oh, and don't forget the thing being in New York. Don't get me wrong, I loved New York and must have been invited to some of the biggest celeb weddings in my day," Patty spouted off, "but he hates New York, and he loves it here," she finished off quietly.

Lorelai looked at the group surrounding her; both Patty and Babette had gotten quiet and Kirk looked like he might cry. Even Gypsy and Andrew who had been sitting at a table nearby looked saddened by the news.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Luke walked up to the group and sat a coffee in front of Lorelai. He looked tired, more so than usual.

"What can I get ya?" he said, looking down at the order pad in his hand.

"Hmm," she pretended to think about the question. "Well, kind sir, I think I will have the chicken finger basket, but I want onion rings instead of fries," she was about to continue their cute banter when she saw Nicole standing in the doorway. Following her gaze, Luke looked at the door and walked to his fiancé giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tea?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah and a Club sandwich no bacon," she said, following him to the counter.

After returning with her tea, Nicole brought up his bachelor party.

"So were you planning on having your bachelor party here, or would you like to have my male co-workers throw one for you?" Seeing the dirty look on his face, she continued. "You'll have to meet them sometime; I'm sure they would love to throw a party for you and meet you before the wedding," she continued, smiling at the thought.

"I'll be fine here."

_Grammatically betaed by Potterworm _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So I told you all that this would be 3 parts, well in order to post something without having you all wait FOREVER, I decided to make it 4 parts with a possible epilogue set in the future but I'm still thinking on that one. Also I no longer have a Beta so if anyone wants to volunteer that would be great! Please keep this in mind as there may be some mistakes, I went through it the best I could. Also this is an OOC fic. Anyways on with the show!

It was Friday night, the night before Luke's bachelor party. Lorelai had been listening intently to Kirk who had taken it upon himself to plan the party, even though he was not the best man.

"Jess is too young to know how to plan a party of this magnitude," Kirk said as he entertained those who sat around him. He lowered his voice to keep Luke from hearing, and continued.

"We can trick him into going to K.C.'s with us."

Andrew interrupted him then. "You'll never convince him to do this. I bet he plans on sitting at home and drinking beer in front of the TV. You need to bring the entertainment to him. Have you found a stripper yet?"

Lorelai chocked on her coffee at the table next to them. She looked over at Andrew, who glared at her. "That's what you're supposed to do before the big day, just to make sure you wont have any regrets you know," Andrew replied to her unspoken question.

"Good," Babette rasped. "Make sure she has some curves on her, Nicole is way too skinny, oh and try to find one that has long dark hair, it's his type you know," she says as she winked at Lorelai.

Patty's loud laugh startled her from her dirty look she had been shooting Babette. "Someone needs to knock some sense into him. Here's $50 towards an exotic beauty." At this, everyone at the nearby tables started to throw money on the table. Lorelai excused herself to go to the bathroom.

As she was about to exit the bathroom, she overheard Nicole and Luke in the midst of a heated argument. She noticed the air vent on the ceiling and realized it must connect the vents from his apartment above. Feeling guilty, she shook the thought from her head and strained to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Nicole what the hell is wrong with you," Luke's voice boomed down.

Her voice, though usually quiet, came back just as loud as Luke's. "You need to get it out of your system Luke. I see the way you look at her and I wont have you going behind my back after we're married. In one week we will be married, Luke, married! I see the looks and I'm so sick of them."Her voice softened then, and she continued.

"I know that you'd be crazy to want anyone else Luke, we're perfect for each other. But she's always here Luke and it's natural to wonder, she's your best friend."

He cuts her off then. "I am not going to sleep with Lorelai just so you can feel you're right about your crazy assumptions." Lorelai gasped at this and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I have told you almost once a day now since we have been together that nothing had happened. Why wont you accept that Nicole.? I'm so sick of the same damn fight with you."

She can pictured Nicole now, knowing she had gone too far, probably caressing his arm like she did in the diner and it made her angry. She shouldn't be the one touching him!

"I'm sorry Luke. I promise I'll stop now, let me just say one more thing. I don't need to know, sleep with her or don't, that's your decision but when you say I do, you're fully committing yourself to me. If you sleep with her you don't have to tell me, and if I somehow find out I will never hold it against you. If you do it after the wedding, I will ruin you."

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up at this and she listened to the end of the fight.

"I love you Luke," Nicole said in a quieter voice, "but I don't deserve to be cheated on, this is your free pass Luke, and you're only getting one."

"Cheating is cheating Nicole and I wont do it, and this better not be your way of telling me you want one last fuck before we get married. I'm done with this conversation. I'll see you next week," he said.

She yelled out after him, "no holds barred Luke, this is a one time offer."

No holds barred huh, Lorelai thought. She heard the upstairs door slam and the sound of boots as he pounded down the stairs. After a few minutes she headed out of the bathroom and took her seat. She watched as Nicole came down the stairs, face ashen. Lorelai glared at Nicole as she leaned over the counter and kissed Luke, and watched as Nicole exited the building. Luke looked angry as ever, entered the kitchen and she watched as Caesar rushed quickly out, with a look of confusion on his face.

Opening her purse she pulled out some ones and left them on the table to cover her bill. Walking past Kirk's table, she dug again in her purse, pulled out two twenties and threw them on top of Kirk's pile and whispered loudly.

"Make her wear something short and Star Trek themed." Patty and Babette whoop loudly as she exited the diner.

Lorelai was going crazy. She had been sitting, drinking beer in the shadows of the town gazebo, as she watched Luke's apartment. She had seen Jess, Kirk, Andrew, Jackson, Caesar and Al enter the diner over two hours ago but there had been no sighting of an alien themed stripper.

As she was about to go up and investigate she spots a car as it pulled into the alleyway beside the diner. She watched as a tall figure got out and closed the car door quietly. She smirked to herself as she took in the shadowed outfit. High heels, ridiculously long legs in a short skirt and a tight fitting top. Well, well, she thought to herself. Maybe this will work.

Not five minutes later, she heard Luke as he yelled through his open window. He was clearly pissed, and not more than a minute later she saw the lady run to her car followed by a group of cowering men. Taking note of the number of people she realized Jess must still in the apartment. Shaking her head softly she thought 'stupid Kirk, never get a man to do a woman's job'.

An hour later she was ready. What really was there left to lose?

Present:

"Shhh," she replied to his question of who was at the door. She knew he thought he was here with Jess and that he is probably blind drunk, but it doesn't matter any more. She stepped in front of him and allowed him to take her in. She had spent a lot of time and energy getting ready for this, both physically and emotionally and she was ready to do battle.

"What are you doing here," he croaked out.

She swayed gently before him, eyes closed. She can hear the faint music coming from Ms. Patty's. She must be having a late night rehearsal, she thought to herself.

She started to sway a bit more, standing directly in front of him. She had taken his beer from his hand and took a long gulp of his liquid courage.

"I came to give you your souvenirs Luke."

She takes in his appearance. He was sitting in his usual flannel and jeans, sans cap. He was slouched low in his recliner, like he couldn't wait for this night to be over, but his eyes were clearly focused on her, despite all the empty beer bottles that lined the coffee table.

"All yours?" she asked him, nodding her head to the pile of empty bottles.

"Two, less than you I assume," he replied as he continued to eye her warily.

She moved closer to him, putting her body directly in front of his. She could see herself in the mirror across the room. She knew she looked good. She made sure of it before she left home. She would take no chance on a hair out of place tonight, tonight had to be perfect.

She caught him looking at her reflection as well, and she shared a smile with him through the mirror. She was clad in high-heeled dress shoes, long black straight-legged slacks, a fitted suit jacket and a top hat. In her breast pocket was a silky white scarf tucked neatly and folded to perfection.

She looked back at him, still swaying. She dragged her fingers lightly across his jaw as she moved his gaze from her reflection in the mirror, to the one directly in front of him.

"You never got your souvenirs Luke," she said softly. "She dragged you out of the town meeting, but I have something for you. Remember how I told you I thought about you in Europe?"

She waited patiently as he gulped and finally nodded his head. She dropped the now empty beer bottle on to the coffee table with the rest of them and continued her assault. She swayed her hips more and leaned her head back and lifted her left hand up. She reached over to the right side of her top hat and smoothed her hand along the brim and slowly took it off, and shook her head slightly, as she let her curls encompass her body.

She heard him exhale unsteadily. She leaned over him and rested the top hat on his head. "I got this for you in London, Luke. It was in a store near all of the theaters. They sold props. I could picture myself as I put it on you, and how you would tell me how much you hated it."

She ran her hands down from the hat, and traced the lines on his face, and the outline of his lips. Her hips still swayed, and to her it felt like the music had gotten louder. She removed her hand slowly and let it trail over with the other to run through her hair, following a path down her shoulders and then over her breasts. She leaned her head back and moaned softly.

"All I ever thought about was you Luke." She was turning herself on every time she said his name and knew she was doing the same to him. She reached down and slowly undid the three buttons holding the blazer together. It parted about an inch, and showed nothing but creamy skin and the cleavage made by her black lace bra. He inhaled roughly, the contrast of the black bra and jacket standing out sharply from her pale skin.

She took the scarf carefully from the breast pocket, and pulled it out slowly as she dragged it across the back of her neck and grasped it with both hands. She dipped down between his legs, and carefully came up making sure her hips touched his thighs on her way back up, and finished by twirling the silken scarf across her shoulders and around his neck.

"Our next stop was Paris, city of love," she smiled faintly at the memory. It was so beautiful there, and I kept dreaming about you. You were there in my dreams, kissing me under the Eiffel Tower. You would take my hand and we would walk along the Seine, and you would buy me a beautiful white silk scarf and tie it around my neck and whisper to me in French. Every night," she whispered as she brought her body closer, "I would dream the same dream every night." She was so close she was almost in his lap, and her smooth cheek rubbed up against his stubble.

She knelt down between his legs, and watched as his breathing increases tenfold when she rubbed her hand along his inseam. She took the sleeve of her jacket and pushed it back, revealing a men's watch. As she unclasped and slid it onto his wrist, she kisses his palm, and set her cheek in his hand, and caressed her skin with the rough skin of his hand. She felt him run his hand through her hair and she whimpered.

"The watch is from Switzerland. We stopped at this little place called Harry's and we looked forever for a watch for me, but I couldn't focus, I kept thinking about you. I saw this and knew it was meant for you. It was beautiful yet simple, it could be worn for a date or just at work in the diner, and I knew it then." She kissed his palm and the pulse point just below the watch strap. "I had fallen in love with you."

She pulled herself up into his lap then and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth. He didn't have a chance to respond as she stood and turned her back to him. She began to sway again, and slowly ran her hands up her arms. He watched as the jacket slipped from one shoulder, and then the other, slowly descending to land in a pool on the floor. She climbed onto his lap and continued to sway as she put his hands on her hips to steady herself. She leaned against him, her hair falling lower on her back, her breasts in tantalizing view to him.

She ran her hands along his cheeks, then into his hair, knocking the top hat onto the floor. She took her hands and knotted them into his hair and tugged hard, pulling his mouth to her waiting flesh. He latches onto her neck and ground up into her. She moaned low and loud, and pushes her body back down into his. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and whispered into his ear, "I'm yours Luke, always and forever."

She kissed along his neck and his jaw, and worked her way up, but stopped, as she tasted the saltiness of his skin. Surprised she looked up at him, and in that moment realized they are both crying.

He pushed her away and stood. He breathed heavily, and looked at her. She stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, the moonlight coming through the window reflected on her tears.

"Luke," she stammered. "Please, I can't lose you," she hiccuped, as she neared hysterics.

"I'm so sorry," he stammered. "I can't, I can't be that guy. God, I'm getting married next week," he said quietly, more to himself, than her. She let out a chocked sob and tried to grab onto him but he was too fast. He had moved quickly and he was now at the fridge, beer in hand. He went to take a sip but can't when after he heard a noise downstairs. Angry, he threw the beer bottle across the room and watched as the shards crashed to the ground, and left a trail of beer to drip down the wall. Before he can look at her again he has grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

As Jess entered he passed an incredibly unsteady Luke who looked like he might be sick. He walked into the room and sees Lorelai in tears precariously buttoning up her jacket. She sobbed loudly and covered her mouth, tears poured down her face.

As Jess opened his mouth to say something, she pushed past him and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

He wasn't a complex guy. He had always liked things simple, constant, unchanged. That had been shot to hell the day she had come flying into the diner, hips shaking, lips moving a mile a minute, and a light in her eyes so strong he was almost blinded.

There was many a time he wondered if he had ever stood a chance. A chance at not falling for her, a chance at being with her, or even a chance to be the one, who just once put that gleam in her eyes.

He was a mess. He had long ago given up on the idea of her seeing him. He didn't ask for a lot, but figured that after 5 years of friendship, if he couldn't ignite just one spark in her, that he didn't have what it took to make her happy. And that was all he wanted for her, happiness.

He watched her. He knew her. She could put on a smile and most men would be blinded, ready to fall at her feet, while the women around her prayed to have one ounce of what she had. But it was all an act. She was shy, and insecure. Probably a fault of feeling not loved by the ones who should love you unconditionally. And he did. He loved her unconditionally, and that's what made it easy for him to make the decision to let go. He wanted her to be happy, and he would always have her in his life, that was made clear to him every night in the diner, when she would come after close and watch him finish off his day, while she finished off her last cup of coffee.

He had thought it was easy, until he met Nicole. They shared something. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something there. He saw it in her eyes occasionally, a look that mirrored one of his own. It made him feel close to her, like they shared a special secret.

He had asked her out. Not one to be forward, he had always been the one pursued. Most would find this shocking, but he was too proud to face rejection. It hadn't been till tonight that he started to wonder if he was really too proud, or if he was just a coward?

Nicole was calm and controlled and still. She was everything Lorelai was not. She didn't have to be the center of a room, or fill the occasional silence with dribble. When she was in a bad mood she was straightforward, apologizing ahead of time knowing she would offend him, and asking for space to avoid any such confrontation. He had never questioned it, seeing it as something he would do, and appreciating how similar they were.

Things had been good in the relationship so far. He had never questioned himself seeing if he thought it was going anywhere, but just taking it day by day.

When she had asked him to go on the cruise he was doubtful. He had never left his business for more than a weekend at a time, and a 2-week cruise seemed to be the antithesis of who he was.

He had noticed the subtle changes she had tried to make in him. Buying him a razor to keep at her house, and filling her closet with fancy clothes for him, just in case he needed them.

He found those at first to be trivial. She had an important job and she had to appear a certain way. He understood that. At home she would lounge around in her sweats and occasionally his t-shirts. He found it refreshing. It had been a long time since he had a woman wear his clothes, in a post-coital state of bliss.

He worried sometimes. He knew he was not something she could show off, not that he wanted this. But part of his ego wanted, needed, to feel like she actually wanted him, the real him. It left him frustrated sometimes; in the middle of their evening activities she was too quiet and too controlled. Her little sounds made him feel he couldn't satisfy her, but the way her body clung to him told another story, almost as if she needed this, him, to survive.

So after a veiled conversation with Lorelai, resulting in yet another unintentional rejection by her, he had decided to go.

The trip had been amazing. Was it the time away from everything he knew, or actually the time away to be with her? When day after day they grew closer, he decided he could make this work. That there was something there that could grow over time.

Though a drunken mistake, the proposal made sense to him. It was a way to fully commit to her, and to his choices he made. When it was just the two of them things were good, and calm and seemed right. He could learn to shut out the world and focus solely on her. It didn't mean that he had to shut down his friendship with Lorelai, but he deserved happiness as well, right?

He was almost at her, soon to be their, penthouse. He couldn't remember the drive. He wondered if it was the alcohol, if he was maybe too impaired to be driving, but knew without a shadow of a doubt that the two and a half beer had done nothing to him, besides the reality of the night could sober a liver bathed in alcohol any time.

What was he doing? He still had yet to figure out what to do, what he wanted. He finally had what he thought he wanted. A woman who he could quietly coexist with, who took him for what he was. But did she?

The little things never seemed to add up. When Lorelai had bought him clothes he felt she was trying to give him options, but when Nicole did it, he felt as if he was being suffocated, that his sense of self was being taken from him, being replaced with a person Nicole saw.

Lorelai saw him. She understood and loved him. He knew she loved him. That had never come to question. They shared a deep love, bound by friendship. His love for her had always been stronger though; happy to accept whatever level she could give him. She cared for him, and put his needs above her own. Not many people would agree to that, but Luke knew how selfless Lorelai was. He knew Rory came first, followed by him and Sookie, the inn and her friends, followed by her parents and herself. Most would think her selfish, but he knew the truth.

The love he shared with Nicole was different. It was almost a consolation prize, a need to fill a void. But could he take that away from her, away from himself? Lorelai had said she realized in Europe her feelings, but what if this was just a way to keep him, for fear that she would lose him. Could he trust that? Could he take the chance only to find that Lorelai was too scared to truly see him?

He was pulled from his thoughts as he pulled up in front of the townhouse. He hated this. He hated everything about it. He hated going in and ruining her party, hated going in with all these questions he didn't know how to answer, and hated himself for seeing the two dreams of his life needing to be chosen between. Should he make a quiet, comfortable and safe life for himself, or should he jump head first into a world devoid of control but exponentially higher in love?

Unlocking the door he entered quietly. He didn't know if the girls had taken Nicole out, or if they were all passed out from a night of, well, whatever the hell girls do when they get together.

Toeing off his boots, he inhaled deeply, knowing that they needed to talk, but not knowing what he was going to say. Walking quietly he approached the bedroom, and noticed the door open half way.

He heard Nicole. A breathy sigh escaped her lips, one he had never been able to produce and his shoulders tensed and his breathing became strained.

He couldn't look away; it was like a train wreck. Knowing better than to look, you couldn't restrain yourself from viewing the horrors.

He watched as her naked body rose and fell. A figure under the blankets brought her pleasure he had never been able to bring her. Her throaty moans were over taking her and her body arched. His hand gripped tightly to the crown moulding surrounding the door, and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again quickly when he saw the blankets moving.

He observed as the body, still covered by the blanket, moved up her body. He could hear the sound of the intruder's lips making contact with Nicole's skin and watched as Nicole moaned and begged for more.

His gaze rested on Nicole, whose body continued to rise and fall, from the passionate touch of her lover. Her hands running over her breasts, grazing her lips on their trip up into her hair, followed by hands which gripped steadily to the headboard.

His heart dropped as he knew that he was never what Nicole wanted or needed. He couldn't blame her; it wasn't like she was number one in his big book of fantasies either.

He was about to turn and leave when he heard the voice. It had not been what he was expecting and he could do nothing but stand immobile in his place.

"Please," it whispered so gently.

He watched as the blanket fell back, two bodies coming together, lips connected, hands caressed, breast-to-breast. Nicole purred as her lover's mouth made its way down her body, and encircled her nipple, sucking the pink bud into her mouth.

Nicole gasped and opened her eyes at the sensation. A look of pure pleasure was quickly followed by a look of terror as she heard the sound before she saw the look.

Luke who could not take any more had finally snapped. Without meaning to, his anger over took him and he snapped the piece of crown moulding off the wall into his tightly clenched hand.

"Luke," Nicole chocked out. "Let me explain," she cried out as she wrapped the blanket around her naked body running quickly out of the room after him.

Luke who had left the room was now pacing in the entryway a look of pure despair in his features, hand still gripped on the piece of crown moulding, like it was the only thing keeping him together.

"Luke, please".

She was cut off by the look she saw in his eyes. He looked so despondent.

"Don't," he said calmly.

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, desperate for safety. She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to reign herself in, the mixture of her guilty feeling, and the look on his face had her feeling the lowest she had ever felt.

She approached him slowly, running a soothing hand over his until he slowly unclasped his fist. Taking the piece of wood from his hand, she tossed it gently to the side of the room, and stood in front of him, waiting.

She waited patiently, minutes felt like hours and finally she couldn't take it anymore. Reaching out she gently ran her fingers over his arm. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"How long?" he questioned.

"She's my best friend Luke. I never expected this to happen."

His gaze wavered and he was hit with the flashback of meeting Jen the other night. She was introduced as the best friend from college who lived on the west coast. He had taken her appearance in. She was similar to Nicole, dressed to the nines, but with a casual appeal. She was relaxed and easy to talk to, with a penchant for crazy stories and outlandish college pranks. He couldn't help but catch the looks they had shared all night, like they shared a secret to big for the world around them.

He was snapped from his thoughts as Nicole pulled him to the couch; sitting him in front of her she sat on the coffee table and closed her eyes.

"We met in university. She was my roommate first year, and we continued to live together after that. We were so close, closer than anyone I had ever known. We liked the same things, and could talk easily about everything and anything. We would do anything for each other.

She took me home to her parent's house for Christmas second year when my family had gone to Europe. Her parents were amazing, just like her. They welcomed me with open arms and made me feel I was part of the family.

On New Years Eve, we went to a bar in her hometown and got wasted. At midnight we kissed, just a friendly peck, but it was emblazed in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

There was no trace of anything between us after that. I started to wonder if I had imagined the whole thing. Then, I woke up on Valentine's Day, to a note saying to meet her back at the apartment at 5, that we would have supper together. She had left a rose with the note, sitting on my bedside table.

It was all I could think about all day. I couldn't read her, I didn't know if it was a friendly dinner, or if maybe she felt the same way I did.

I couldn't take the chance at not knowing, so I cut class and ran to the mall. I bought a dress and had my hair done. I just wanted to look as beautiful as she made me feel.

When I got back to the house I was so glad I had done that. She looked amazing. The floor was covered in rose petals, and she stood in the doorway, wine glasses in hand.

She kissed me that night, and it was a feeling I never thought I would get to experience." At this, she stopped talking and ran her fingers over her lips, lost in the memory. She looked at Luke, and found him starting at his hands, which he had folded in his lap. His eyes turned up to her in silent invitation for her to continue.

"We were together for almost three years after that. Her family continued to treat me as one of their own, but not mine.

At our graduation, my parents took me aside and gave me the ultimatum. I could leave her and move home to Connecticut, where they would pay for me to get my law degree, or I could stay with her and be cut off and have nothing.

I was 23 years old, Luke, I was left with the choice of being cut off and disowned, or to lose the one thing I loved most. I didn't know what to do.

I choose Jen. We stayed together for about another 3 months, but there was too much strain on our relationship. With no money I couldn't support myself and I was constantly relying on her. Not only that but I was depressed and I blamed her for turning my parents against me. It was so stupid and I regretted it everyday. But when the final strain on our relationship was obvious I left."

She was crying then, silent tears were creating a river down her cheeks. She brushed them aside and looked up at Luke. His head was still down, hands in his lap. He never looked up but she knew he was listening.

"I called my dad, and I begged him to take me back. How it had all been some stupid college experiment and how I wanted to come home, finish school and find a nice guy to marry.

He bought it. He listened to my tears over the phone, and heard my sobs as my regret for what I had left, not about what I was about to leave. He told me a plane ticket would be in my name at the airport and I packed my stuff and I left.

I didn't even leave a note," she sobbed, letting her head fall into her hands.

Looking up, Luke was shocked by the scene in front of him. Nicole, one of the strongest women he had met was a mess. Before he could fully process what he had been told, he caught sight of Jen, standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He watched as she walked over, and climbed beside Nicole on the coffee table and held her, whispering soothing words in her ear.

She looked up at Luke, and mouthed 'I'm sorry', before turning back to Nicole.

"I'm gonna go," she whispered to Nicole, gently running her fingers through her hair.

Nicole's sobbing grew heavier, and Luke stood. Nicole's eyes flew open and she grabbed at him, reeling from the emotions of the moment.

"Don't go," he said, looking at Jen. "Just give us 10 minutes, okay?"

Jen stood up, Nicole's hand still clutched to hers.

"It's okay, I'll be in the kitchen," as she slowly released herself from Nicole's grasp.

Luke took a deep breath, and watched as Jen left the room.

"Luke," Nicole whimpered out pitifully.

He pulled her up to him, wrapping her in his arms. She clung tightly, knowing exactly what was to come.

"God Nicole, what have we done?" he questioned gently.

She pulled herself closer to him. Everything was falling apart. She couldn't go through this again.

He stroked her back lightly, keeping her body tightly to his. Her sobbing slowed, leaving her quivering against him, body still pressed tightly to him.

"You know," he started out quietly. "There was something about you that drew me in. It took me a long time to figure it out, but it made me feel at piece with my decision. It took me awhile to figure it out, but that thing that brought me comfort was the look in your eyes. I recognized it as the look I saw every morning when I looked in the mirror. Face it, we both were resigned to the fact that we could never have what we wanted, our best friend."

She whimpered and pulled herself to him more. "I'm sorry," she cried out.

"Don't be sorry Nicole. You can't help what your heart wants, or when you stop being to blind, or guarded to see it."

"I shouldn't have," she interrupted him with a hiccup.

"Nicole, stop. Stop beating yourself up for this. You may have taken it a step further, but I'm not innocent in this either. I came to end it tonight. I couldn't marry you knowing I'm in love with someone else."

He pulls her back from him, her hands still gripped tightly to him. He wanted to hate her, or at least have some strong negative feeling for what she had done, but he couldn't. He knew that he was unfaithful in the relationship. He had kissed Lorelai, and if that hadn't have happened, he was still unfaithful in his heart. He would always put Lorelai first, a position he should not have deigned fit for anyone, especially his soon to be wife.

"I'm gonna go now Nicole." She pulled herself tighter to him, and he gently put his hands on her shoulders and pushed himself away. Still holding her like that, he continued.

"Luke," she said staring deeply into his eyes. "I really did think I could love you some day."

"Yeah, me to," he whispered back, meeting her in a gentle hug.

"I'll take care of cancelling all the wedding stuff," she sighed softly.

He sighed deeply. The wedding. Though he knew the relationship was over, he had forgotten all about the wedding. God, he continued to think, was I just walking around in a complete fog since that cruise?

He was torn from his thoughts as she pulled herself away from him, and wiped her eyes.

"Nicole," he breathed out, almost in aggravation.

"No Luke. I got us to this point so please just let me take care of it. Please," she beseeched him.

"Okay," he conceded, as he headed for the door.

"Nicole, I really do only want the best for you, you know that right?" he said, hand firmly on the doorknob.

"I know, I feel the same way too Luke."

As he was about to close the door, he heard Nicole quietly speak to him. Closing the door behind him, he leaned back against it, and sighed deeply. "Goodbye to you too Nicole," he said to the quiet night.

He didn't know how he got there, or how long his mind had wandered as he blindly made his way from Nicole's back to Stars Hollow. But there he stood pounding on Lorelai's door, begging to be let in.

There was no sound from inside, but he knew she was in there, feeling as broken as he did. Giving up on courtesies, he tried the doorknob and found it open. Walking in, he breathed a sigh of relief. The house gave him a sense of purpose, it had always made him feel comfortable and at home, even more so than the office he had used as a home for more than 10 years.

As he made his way in, he knew how bad things were, he didn't even need to see Lorelai. The remains of the night littered the living room. An overturned carton of Ben and Jerry's, a coffee table covered in used Kleenex, and to top it off a pair of sewing scissors laid open on the table, surrounded by torn material, of what he could only believe to be her outfit of choice from tonight.

Running his hand over his stubble, he slowly made his way up stairs.

Her door was cracked open, just enough to show her. He could tell she was pretending to be asleep, having heard him enter, but it was no use. Her body was shaking like a leaf, and as if she had been trembling the entire night. She lay curled in a ball, back to the door, wrapped tightly in the afghan from downstairs. He could see her skin peeking through the afghan, which was covering her naked body. The realization of this, coupled with the torn clothes from downstairs led him to visualize the demise of her night.

"Lorelai," he spoke gently. He wasn't too surprised by the sound of his voice. It sounded as broken as he felt, and as broken as she looked.

Receiving no response, he toed off his boots and approached the bed, climbing slowly in behind her and wrapping his body around hers.

She tried to pull away at first, but quickly learned this was not an option he would allow. She relaxed in defeat, then pushed hard into his body, into the safety of his arms, before letting out a hiccupped sob.

After what felt like hours, she turned her body, facing him, as his arms still encircled her. She looked in his eyes, and saw the same misery there, that she felt swimming behind her own blue orbs.

She watched as he reached out and caressed her face gently, reeling at the sight of his flinch as his hand touched her skin. She tried to back away, hating that he still didn't want her, couldn't even stand to touch her.

He pulled her closer then, not letting her back away as she was trying.

"It's not what you think Lorelai," he whispered gently, seeing the look of sorrow in her eyes. "It's not that I don't want to touch you, I hurt my hand tonight," he said as he soothingly ran his fingers over her spine, trying to ease the worry that had come from that one simple touch gone wrong.

She looked him in his eyes, her emotions stirred by the colour and depth she saw lying vulnerably in his eyes. Slowly she moved and took his hand between hers, bringing it closer to her eyes, her sight aided only by the small bit of moonlight filtering in from her window.

"Oh my God Luke," she cried out, "what happened?"

She looked carefully at his hand, and even with the bit of light, was able to see the cuts and splinters in his hand.

"Let me go," she said hurriedly, as she dropped his hand and tried to back up from him.

He looked devastated, not holding her tighter, but wanting to. He didn't move, instead looking at her dejectedly.

"Luke, I need to clean this, I'm coming right back, I promise," she whispered, lightly caressing his face.

He eased up, and watched as she climbed off the bed and entered the bathroom, the door closing partially behind her. He heard the rustling coming from the bathroom and assumed she was digging endlessly through her cupboards for supplies. He closed his eyes, and leaned back, thinking back over the events of the night.

He was startled from his thoughts as the bedroom light turned on and she walked towards him in a pair of tiny shorts and a baggy shirt. In her hands were a myriad of supplies from her bathroom.

"Sit up," she instructed.

He did as he was told and she sat behind him, back resting up against the headboard. He leaned back, his back to her front, as he was situated, the same way as her, seated between her legs on the bed. She dumped the supplies on the bed beside them and handed him a large mirror.

"Hold this," she instructed.

Taking the mirror he held it with his good hand as she wrapped her arms around him, situating herself so that he was holding the mirror over his damaged hand, so that she could see the splinters through the mirror.

No words were spoken. It was quiet for far too long, and Luke was becoming lost in his thoughts. The whole night had been like a bad dream. It felt like he had lost everything. He had lost Nicole, his soon to be wife, and he had treated his best friend so badly, that he would not be surprised if she didn't return to the diner.

He watched her hands work, pulling out the splinters carefully, and depositing the piece of wood on a Kleenex on the bed beside her. He knew she cared enough to take care of him in that second, but would she ever be able to forgive him for the bullshit he had been slinging at her all night?

"There," she said, gently pressing a gauze bandage to his hand. "All better," she remarked as she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his wrist. She held her head there, and he felt tears trickle down her arm. Pulling her arms tightly around him, he felt the soft hug envelop him.

"What happened?" she whispered.

He moved from her body, laying himself on the bed, and pat the bed beside him. Slowly she moved, sliding down carefully, fitting herself into his arm, and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's over," he whispered, running his hand up and down her side.

"Are you alright?" she questioned.

He knew she meant emotionally, but by the way that she was caressing the area around his wounded palm, he knew she meant physically as well.

"I will be," he reassured her, looking up into her eyes, a tone of resolution in his voice.

"Did I ruin it?" she questioned.

He could tell it was a loaded question. Did she ruin his relationship with Nicole, his happiness, their friendship?

"Never," he responded, looking directly in her eyes.

That one word answer was enough for Lorelai, for now. She knew the man laying next to her well enough to know he needed time to process what had happened.

She curled closer to him, burying her face in his neck, her hair fanning out around his shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered so quietly.

She looked at him but choose not to answer. She wanted to give him the time needed to say what he was feeling.

After a minute he continued.

"I want to be with you Lorelai, always have, always will. I need to tell you what I've kept inside all these years, these last couple of days. Neither of us is good with communication, but we need to be honest, put it out there, because if I lost you I don't know what I would do."

"So, we," she trailed off as she looked in his eyes, trailing her fingers along his stubble.

"We take it slow," he said, cheek pressing firmly into her fingers.

Trailing her fingers along, she gently guided his mouth to hers.

The kiss was so easy, not a word that Lorelai would normally think to describe a perfect kiss, but that's what it was. Perfect. It felt like coming home, safety and longing clashing and battling it out, no winner declared, as it didn't matter. A happy meeting of many emotions culminating in everything she had ever wanted.

The kiss was passionate, no tongues needed. It was the perfect combination of lips, and softness, want and need.

Trailing her fingers down, she slowly broke away from him. An effortless smile appearing on her lips, as she spoke directly from her heart.

"We take it slow," she repeated, turning towards the lamp and turning it off.

He felt as if she had trailed off, leaving him to ponder the meaning of the rest of her sentence, but it didn't matter, he knew he had the time to hear it, no matter when she was ready to tell him. She settled back into him, head resting in the crook of his neck, arm and leg thrown lazily over his body, his arm holding her there tightly.

She felt his breath turn slumberous, and she closed her eyes waiting for sleep to over take her. He may not be ready to say it, but she was. She gently caressed his face as he slept, and whispered the words she could only dream of saying to him.

"You're my forever."

With that she buried herself deeper into his body, abandoning all hope of sleep as her giddy thoughts over took her. Thoughts of first dates, first dances, first time waking up together. She smiled to herself and waited for sleep to over take her. As she was almost asleep she heard him mumble gently as he pulled her in tighter.

"Always you."

All right so that was it. I am planning an epilogue if anyone is interested just leave some reviews of things you would like or not like and I'll keep it in consideration. It probably wont see the light of day until after Christmas as I would like to repost beta'd versions of the first chapters first. I hope you enjoyed the story and tell me what you want from an epilogue or if I should just leave it as is.


	5. epilogue

**Epilogue**

There was a knock at the door. Jess who was closest got up and opened it with a bored yet drunk expression on his face. He was pulled into the hallway the door closing partially behind him. Before he had any time to react he saw the pleading look peaking up from beneath the hat. "I just need an hour, please" came the questioning plea.

He smirked and thought back to 8 months ago, a night much like tonight, but different on so many levels. Recalling his words he helped her with her little game of deja-vu. "You're lucky, the rest of the yahoo's took their drunk asses home about 15 minutes ago. Good luck," he said smirking at the outfit.

She grinned up at him, happy that he was willing to play her game. "No smart ass remarks?" she questioned.

"Nope," with that Jess walked past, and headed down the stairs.

Luke, who had been sitting in his leather chair, beer in hand, sighed and wondered what he had gotten himself into. Wondering what was taking so long, he placed his beer on the table and was about to get up. Hearing the apartment door close, and a few seconds later the bell in the diner jingle, he questioned who was at the door.

"Shh," he heard. He couldn't believe his ears. He hasn't heard that voice in what felt like years. "Jess will be back in an hour."

Before he had time to think he looked up and saw someone in front of him. Starting from the dress shoes, he worked his gaze up seeing the dark dress pants, the tuxedo jacket, and the top hat. The person's head was down, so he couldn't see into their eyes. He didn't need to see into them tonight though, because he knew, and boy, was he in trouble.

"Shhh," she replied to his question of who was at the door. She knew he thought he was here with Jess and that he was probably blind drunk, but it didn't matter any more. She stepped in front of him and allowed him to take her in. She has spent a lot of time and energy getting ready for this, both physically and emotionally and she was ready to do battle.

"What are you doing here," he croaked out.

She swayed gently before him, eyes closed. She could hear the faint music coming from Ms. Patty's, and smiled at the memory of all her friends partying it up just minutes before, helping her celebrate her last night of freedom as a single woman.

She started to sway a bit more, standing directly in front of him. She had taken his beer from his hand and took a long gulp of his liquid courage.

"I came to give you your souvenirs Luke. Is this okay?" she whispered.

Understanding what she was doing, and not wanting to end her game, he nodded mutely.

She took in his appearance. He was sitting in his usual flannel and jeans, sans cap. He was slouched low like he couldn't wait for this night to be over but his eyes were clearly focused on her, despite all the empty beer bottles that lined the coffee table.

"All yours?" she asked him, nodding her head to the pile of empty bottles.

"Less than you," he replied as he continued to eye her, a glint of mischief shining from his eyes.

She moved closer to him, putting her body directly in front of his. She could see herself in the mirror across the room. She knew she looked good. She made sure of it before she left home. She would take no chance on a hair out of place tonight, tonight had to be perfect.

She caught him looking at her reflection as well, and she shared a smile with him through the mirror. She was clad in high-heeled dress shoes, long black straight-legged slacks, a fitted suit jacket and a top hat. In her breast pocket was a silky white scarf tucked neatly and folded to perfection.

She looked back at him, still swaying. She dragged her fingers lightly across his jaw as she moved his gaze from her reflection in the mirror, to the one directly in front of him.

"You never got to enjoy your souvenirs Luke," she said softly. "Remember how I told you I thought about you in Europe, remember how I wanted to show you? Well, I thought a do-over would be nice."

She waited patiently as he gulped and finally nodded his head. She dropped the now empty beer bottle on to the coffee table with the rest of them and continued her assault. She swayed her hips more and leaned her head back and lifted her left hand up. She reached over to the right side of her top hat and smoothed her hand along the brim and slowly took it off, shook her head slightly, and let her curls encompass her body.

She heard him exhale unsteadily. She leaned over him and rested the top hat on his head. "I got this for you in London, Luke. It was in a store near all of the theatres. They sold props. I could picture myself as I put it on you, and how you would tell me how much you hated it. You didn't tell me how much you hated it though, you just looked at me like you are now," she said with a feline smile.

She ran her hands down from the hat, tracing the lines on his face and the outline of his lips. Her hips still swayed, and to her it felt like the music had gotten louder. She removed her hand slowly and let it trail over with the other to run through her hair, following a path down her shoulders and then over her breasts. She leaned her head back and moaned softly.

"All I ever thought about was you Luke." She was turning herself on every time she said his name and knew she was doing the same to him. She reached down and slowly undid the three buttons holding the blazer together. It parted about an inch, showing nothing but creamy skin and the cleavage made by her black lace bra. He inhaled roughly, the contrast of the black bra and jacket standing out sharply from her pale skin.

She took the scarf carefully from the breast pocket, and pulled it out slowly as she dragged it across the back of her neck and grasped it with both hands. She dipped down between his legs, and carefully came up making sure her hips touched his thighs on her way back up, and finished by twirling the silken scarf across her shoulders and around his neck.

"Our next stop was Paris, city of love," she smiled faintly at the memory. It was so beautiful there, and I kept dreaming about you. You were there in my dreams, kissing me under the Eiffel Tower. You would take my hand and we would walk along the Seine, and you would buy me a beautiful white silk scarf and tie it around my neck and whisper to me in French. Every night," she whispered bringing her body closer, "I would dream the same dream every night." She was so close she was almost in his lap, and her smooth cheek rubbed up against his stubble.

She knelt down between his legs, and watched as his breathing increased tenfold and rubbed her hand along his inseam. She took the sleeve of her jacket and pushed it back, revealing a man's watch. As she unclasped and slid it onto his wrist she kisses his palm, and sets her cheek in his hand, and caressed her skin with his hand. She felt him run his hand through her hair and she whimpered.

"The watch is from Switzerland. We stopped at this little place called Harry's and we looked forever for a watch for me, but I couldn't focus, I kept thinking about you. I saw this and knew it was meant for you. It was beautiful yet simple, it could be worn for a date or just at work in the diner, and I knew it then." She kissed his palm and the pulse point just below the watchstrap. "I had fallen in love with you."

She pulled herself up into his lap then and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth. Even knowing her game, he didn't have a chance to respond as she stood and turned her back to him. She began to sway again, and slowly ran her hands up her arms. He watched as the jacket slipped from one shoulder, and then the other, slowly descending to land in a pool on the floor. She climbed onto his lap and continued to sway; putting his hands on her hips to steady herself. She leaned back, her hair falling lower on her back, her breasts in tantalizing view to him.

She ran her hands along his cheeks, then into his hair, knocking the top hat onto the floor. She took her hands and knotted them into his hair and tugged hard, pulling his mouth to her waiting flesh. He latched onto her neck and ground up into her. She moaned low and loud, and pushed her body back down into his. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and whispered into his ear, "I'm yours Luke, always and forever."

She kissed along his neck and his jaw, and worked her way up, but stopped, as she tasted the saltiness of her skin. Surprised she looked up at him, and in that moment realized they were both crying.

He pulled her closer, breathing heavily, and looked at her. She sat reliving that night, like a deer caught in the headlights, the moonlight coming through the window reflected on her tears.

"Thank God for do-overs," he whispered hoarsely.

"I love you so much Luke

Holding tightly to her bottom, Luke stood lifting them both from the couch. Wrapping herself more tightly around him, Lorelai sucked gently on his neck as he made his way over to the bed with her securely in his arms. Laying her gently on the bed, he looked down at her hungrily. Pulling herself up against the headboard, she licked her lips.

"Strip for me," she commanded. She watched as he slowly unbuttoned his flannel, and shrugged it off. Climbing onto the bed, he knelt at the bottom and leaned over her crawling over her body until he was positioned over her center. Sitting back on his knees, he straightened his back so he was sitting tall like her. Straddling her, he lifted his arms above his head and tore the shirt from his body, his chest heaving with his arousal.

He watched as her body mirrored his, chest rising and falling, her breath getting more ragged. Before he could prepare for her assault, she had pulled him to her, lips attached to his, tongue probing his mouth without hesitation. Leaning back slightly, he slowed the kiss down, kissing her soft and sweet.

"No," she whimpered, as she pulled away, breathing shallow. "No time for slow, fast and hard" she breathed out. "I have to be gone before midnight," she whispered, caressing his face at his look of confusion.

"Will you turn into a pumpkin?" he questioned, kissing slowly down her neck.

"Luke," she whined, pushing her neck further into his hot mouth. "We're getting married tomorrow," she moaned as she felt him smile into her neck, his kisses getting wetter.

"Luke," she sighed again, pulling back to look at him. "You can't see me on our wedding day, besides" she said with a naughty leer, "you don't want Jess coming back and ruining our big finish do you?

With that, the slow steady seduction was over. Before she could process how it had happened, he had flipped her from her sitting position to have her lying on her stomach beneath him, his arousal pressing firmly through his jeans into her ass. His hands were undoing her bra strap, his mouth trailing hot kisses along her spine. She groaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and pushed up into him, her hands groping backwards to find him pulling him closer to her, pressing his arousal into herself.

"Lift," he commanded.

Letting go of him and pushing her hands into the bed beside her, she pushed up into him hard. Moaning he continued to kiss her back as his hands worked their way around to her front, finding the clasp to her pants and undoing them. Making quick work of the buttons, he slid his thumbs into the sides of her pants and quickly yanked the material down, taking with it the scrap of black lace that lay below. Sliding off the bed he pulled the material off and gazed longingly at her body.

Rolling over, Lorelai made her way to her knees and knelt before him running her hands over his smooth stomach and let her hands trail down, following the path of fine hair that ran the course from his belly button disappearing into his pants. Licking her lips she pulled hard on the tab of his jeans and watched as the button slid cleanly from its hole. Inching her body closer to his, she pulled his zipper down, and ran her hands back up to his hips, spreading her fingers over the sharp planes of muscle, she slowly slid her hands down under the material as she removed his clothing evening the playing field.

Sitting tall on her knees, Lorelai leaned forward and slid her arms up around his neck pulling him down to her awaiting lips. Kissing him with a barely restrained heat, she pressed her hardened nipples into his chest. She loved this feeling, his body, hard in all the right places, how it encompassed her small frame and made her feel safe, and ever so sexy.

She kissed him with an unbridled passion, thanking her lucky stars that things had worked out, and she got to show him her love for him, and got to feel what forever felt like. She pulled him on top of her and lay back as he suckled her breasts, his demanding mouth both turning her on and relaxing her.

Lying there beneath him she remembered the feeling of him making love to her for the first time. It had taken them a long time to get to that point. With his disastrous relationship with Nicole finally behind him a couple of months later, they had started their relationship. He had taken her to a restaurant run by close friends of his parents, and she had felt as if he were introducing her to his parents. She had never felt so secure in her knowledge. She was in love with him, and her middle was just waiting to begin.

They had shared a look that night in the old pickup truck as he was driving her home, and as he was about to pass the diner to head to her house she had placed her hand on his thigh and whispered 'it's time'. He had followed her up the stairs, and she could feel his blue eyes eying her appreciatively. When they had reached the bed, his eyes had locked on hers never straying the entire time as he proved his love for her, and as he received her loving caresses in return.

Returning to the moment, she felt herself about to climax, his fingers busily working their magic on her center as his teeth tugged lightly on her nipple, his gaze never wavering from her eyes.

"Please," she whimpered trailing her hands down between them and placing him at her entrance.

As he slowly entered her, eyes still locked on her, he watched her eyes close and her lips part as her orgasm overtook her. Unhurriedly he pushed into her heat, into her clenched walls drawing out her orgasm, and prolonging their pleasure.

Her left hand trailed down and cupped his ass bringing him closer still to her, intensifying the orgasm still. Her other hand wound into his hair as she brought his head closer and kissed him sweetly, her tongue gently probing his mouth.

Rolling them over gently she straddled him, gripping him tightly within her, sliding up and down faster and faster, as he clung to her hips, mouth parted in silent prayer for oxygen.

Feeling him on the brink of his sanity, she lowered her body to his, her arms hanging onto the headboard behind him as she pulled herself onto him. He glided faster and faster within her, her hard nipples running the length of his chest as they took shaky breathes together.

As she clamped upon him he kissed her firmly, putting all of his love and devotion into the kiss.

"I love you," she whispered as she lay her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat out the rhythm of his love for her.

"I love you so much Lorelai," he said as he ran his hands over her body, letting the electrifying tingles he felt from her skin reinforce the feelings of contentment that coursed through him.

Looking at the clock she groaned and buried her head into his shoulder, nuzzling up next to him.

"Our chaperone will be here any minute," she said slowly pushing away from him and standing in front of him. Picking up the deserted flannel from the floor she put it on, pulling her pants on quickly.

Looking down, Luke fingered the scrap of lace underwear still sitting on the floor and held it up to her with a smirk on his face.

She looked down at him, her beautiful Greek God lying in the center of the rumpled bed smirking at her as he spun the scrap of lace around his finger.

"You keep that," she said with a smirk of her own. "Consider it a souvenir of your last night as a bachelor," she said with a saucy wink over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

Jumping up quickly he strode over to the door and pressed her to it, kissing her hungrily.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Say it," she demanded as she pulled away from him with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"I love you," he said slowly, making sure he had her full attention, "Mrs. Danes" he finished.

"And I love you, Mr. Danes," she answered as she strode through the door.

Closing it behind her she leaned up against the door. "Mrs. Danes," she whispered out loud, as she rolled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Now that's the only souvenir I need," she sighed playing with the beautiful sparkling ring glistening on her left hand.

Thanks to everyone who took time to read and review the story hope you enjoyed. I'm definitely going to try to focus on one story at a time from now on (IE True Blue) as I can hardly find time for one story let alone the three I have been working on.


End file.
